Mecz koszballa/Transkrypt
:Rainbow Dash: Hej, Applejack! Co robisz? :Applejack: Właśnie chciałam poćwiczyć swój wsteczny wykop. :Rainbow Dash: Ee, wsteczny wykop? A po co? :Applejack: Otóż mój kuzyn Braeburn i pewna część rodziny Applów z Appleloosy twierdzi, że oni pokonają drużynę z Ponyville w koszballa. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! Ha! To jest jakiś absurd! Nikt nie pokona Ponyville! Przecież ja mogłabym wygrać z całą Appleloosa w koszballa i to mając jedno skrzydło związane! :Applejack: To chcesz dołączyć do mojej drużyny koszballa? :Rainbow Dash: O, tak! To jest coś dla mnie. Mam tylko jedno pytanie. :Applejack: Hmm? :Rainbow Dash: Eeh... co to koszball? :Applejack: Eghhh. :piosenka tytułowa] :Rainbow Dash: To, podsumowując koszball jest najfajniejszą grą na świecie. Atak, obrona, drużyna, akcja non stop! Super zabawa! :Fluttershy: Tak, Rainbow Dash. Ty na pewno bardzo dużo wiesz o tej grze. Ja nawet nie słyszałam o... kosz-ballu. :Rainbow Dash: Taa, ja jestem ekspertem. :Applejack: Ekspertem, który dowiedział się o tej grze dopiero ode mnie. :Rainbow Dash: Bo :Rainbow Dash: Pewnie i tak wiem o niej więcej od innych, więc mogę być ekspertem. :Pinkie Pie: Ja tam się kompletnie na tym nie znam, ale skoro jest w tym piłka i kosz to na pewno się super fajowo gra! :Applejack: Chodzi o to, że mój kuzyn Braeburn ostatnio dokoptował pegaza i jednorożca, żeby grały z nim w drużynie Appleloosy i bez przerwy się przechwala, że jego drużyna pokona naszą. :Fluttershy: Ale, yy, my nie mamy drużyny. :Rainbow Dash: Jeżeli liczyć Applejack i mnie mamy dwie trzecie drużyny i potrzebujemy jednorożca, dlatego prosimy was o pomoc. :Pinkie Pie: Yyy, do Fluttershy ona wie, że nie jesteśmy jednorożcami, tak? :Rainbow Dash: Yy, oczywiście. Ty będziesz grać w mojej drużynie, a Fluttershy będzie wspierać drużynę Applejack. :Applejack: Będziemy grać przeciwko sobie, dołączając po kolei różne jednorożce, aż wyłonimy najlepszego. :Pinkie Pie: Aaaaaa! To całe szczęście, bo zostawiłam swój strój jednorożca w domu! :Applejack: Dziękuję wam za przybycie na eliminacje do drużyny tej fantastycznej gry, jaką jest koszball. I choć jest to ulubiona gra rodziny Applów większość z was na pewno nic o niej nie wie. Chciałabym więc krótko przedstawić jej zasady. Dwa ziemskie kucyki są w ataku. Oba stają na środku pola do wykopu. Każdy próbuje kopnąć piłkę jako pierwszy. :Rainbow Dash: A pegazy grają w obronie. Pilnują, żeby piłka nie wpadła do kosza i podają piłkę do ziemskiego kucyka ze swojej drużyny. No dobrze Pinkie Pie kopnij piłeczkę. :Pinkie Pie: Taaak! :Fluttershy: Aah! :Pinkie Pie: Aaaa, już rozumiem. :Applejack: A jedyne zadanie jednorożców to przenoszenie koszy po zewnętrznej stronie boiska i złapanie jak najwięcej piłek dla swojej drużyny. Pinkie i Fluttershy Rozumiecie, o co chodzi? :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście! :Fluttershy: Y, nie jestem pewna. Ta piłka tak szybko lata. :Rainbow Dash: No dobra. Sprawdźmy, jak wy sobie z tym poradzicie. :Jednorożec 1: Eee, to co mam robić? :Rainbow Dash: Gdy piłka będzie lecieć na ciebie, złap ją. :Granny Smith: gwizdek :Applejack: Dobra, tylko się nie stresuj Pinkie. Ja mam w tym o wiele więcej praktyki niż ty. :Pinkie Pie: Aah! :Applejack: Ładny wykop. :Applejack: Dobra obrona Fluttershy! :Jednorożec 2': zaskoczenie :'Rainbow Dash: Uwaga Pinkie, leci! :Pinkie Pie: Wyskok i trafiam! :Jednorożec 1: panikuje :Pinkie Pie: Ta gra jest łatwa! :Fluttershy: Uch! To naprawdę fajna zabawa! :Applejack: Gdzie Pinkie Pie nauczyła się tak dobrze grać? :Rainbow Dash: A to jak Fluttershy broni ogonem jest wprost niesamowite. :Applejack: Emm... dobra. Zobaczymy co umieją pozostali. :Applejack: Tylko nie myśl sobie, że pokonasz mnie dwa razy z rzędu. :Pinkie Pie: Haha! :Fluttershy: No witam cię panie piłko. Łiii! :Applejack: piłkę :Rainbow Dash: Hja! :Fluttershy: Uciekajcie motylki, żeby was piłka nie uderzyła. :Sea Swirl: Aah! :Applejack: Nie. Em... dobrze. Poproszę następne kucyki. :Rainbow Dash: Nie. :Applejack: Zdecydowanie nie. :Rainbow Dash: Nie. :Applejack: Nie ma szans. :Rainbow Dash: Nie. :Applejack: Nie. :Rainbow Dash: Iiii... nie. :Rainbow Dash: Nie spodziewałam się, że to tak będzie. :Applejack: Wierz mi, ja też nie. :Fluttershy: Ta gra jest o wiele fajniejsza, niż przypuszczałam. :Pinkie Pie: A ja właśnie myślałam, że będzie taka ekstra. Rewelacja! :Snails ::Niosę wodę i śpiewam ::i śpiewam, i śpiewam ::Niosę wodę i śpiewam ::śpiewam sobie tak. :Pinkie Pie: Snails! Uważaj! :Applejack: Doskonale! :Snails: Powinniście grać bardziej ostrożnie. Mogą się zawieruszyć. :Rainbow Dash: Hej, Snails, czy dałbyś radę podnieść jeden z tych koszy? :Snails: Hmm? Jasne. I co mam z nimi teraz zrobić? :Applejack: Łap! :Snails: Jeszcze coś? :Fluttershy: Łał, Snails jesteś urodzonym łapaczem. :Pinkie Pie: To się świetnie składa. Już zabrakło nam jednorożców. :Fluttershy: Czy chciałbyś zagrać a Applejack i Rainbow Dash przeciwko drużynie z Appleloosa? :Snails: Myślę, że chyba tak. No bo jak zaniosę tę wodę, to nie będę miał nic do roboty. :Rainbow Dash: Słuchaj Snails. Z tobą w drużynie Ponyville będzie miało o wiele większe szanse, żeby zmiażdżyć Appleloose. :Applejack: Wyjaśniło się też, kim będą dwaj pozostali zawodnicy drużyny. :Fluttershy: Co masz na myśli? Myślałam, że ty i Dash będziecie grać. :Pinkie Pie: Właśnie! Jeśli wy nie pokonacie Appleloosy, to kto? :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Ee, wy dwie. To oczywiste. :Fluttershy: Em, znaczy my mamy grać w koszball przeciwko Appleloosie zamiast was? :Rainbow Dash: Mmhmm. :Pinkie Pie: Nie, do, samowite! Że nie do wiary i niesamowite? No co wy! :Applejack: Nie całkiem to rozumiem, ale wy jesteście naprawdę dobre w tej grze. i jeśli to ma pomóc w pokonaniu Appleloosy, to odstąpię wam swoje miejsce w drużynie szybciej niż Babcia Smith obiera jabłka. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, też. W innej sytuacji byłabym tak dumna, że Ponyville liczy na mnie, że nie oddałabym miejsce konkurencji, ale ty na serio jesteś lepsza ode mnie. :Fluttershy: Och, Tak mi przykro. Ja tylko dobrze się bawiłam. :Applejack: Nadal możesz mieć ubaw po pachy, a przy okazji pokazać drużynie Braeburna gdzie raki zimują. :Pinkie Pie: Ja też chcę się bawić! :Fluttershy: Wiecie co? Na początku gra mnie trochę przerażała, ale kiedy się już oswoiłam, to było naprawdę super. :Pinkie Pie: No to zaczynajmy tę imprezkę! :Applejack: W porządku. Jeśli naprawdę chcemy pokonać Appleloose, trzeba podejść do tego poważnie. :Fluttershy: Poważnie? :Pinkie Pie: Poważnie znaczy...? :Applejack: Oto poważny trening! :Fluttershy: A, ojej. Tutaj nie będzie żartów. :Rainbow Dash: No raczej! Wy dwie macie reprezentować całe Ponyville. A co najważniejsze, nas! :Applejack: Dlatego, zanim jutro wyjedziemy do Appleloosy musicie potrenować tak jakbyśmy my to robiły. :Rainbow Dash: A zatem do dzieła! Snails już zaczął przed wami. Patrzcie! :Rainbow Dash: Okej, jeżeli chcesz wygrać, to musisz opanować te elementy. :Fluttershy: Na, na, naprawdę? :muzyka :Rainbow Dash: Kontrola nad piłką to podstawa. :Fluttershy: Yhhy! :Rainbow Dash: Gotowa? Start! Dawaj! Szybciej! Chyba nie chcesz, żeby Ponyville przegrało, bo ty się obijasz na treningu?! :Applejack: No dobrze. Wcelowanie do kosza z każdego miejsca na boisku to jest najważniejsza sprawa w tej grze. :Pinkie Pie: Eh, skoro tak twierdzisz. chichocze :Applejack: Tak trzymaj! Jedno pudło i reputacja rodziny Applów będzie zrujnowana na zawsze! :Pinkie Pie: Łoha! Cóż?! :muzyka :Rainbow Dash: Szybciej! Dawaj! Lecisz! Lecisz! :Applejack: Postaraj się! Każdy gol jest dla farmy Sweet Apple i dla mnie i dla Dash i całego Ponyville!! :Pinkie Pie: Aaa! Auć. :Rainbow Dash: Szybciej! :Fluttershy: Łoa! :Applejack: Postaraj się! :Pinkie Pie: Aaaa! :Rainbow Dash: Dawaj! :Fluttershy: Aaah! :Applejack: Tak trzymać! :Pinkie Pie: Łaałałai! :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze! :Applejack: Niech to ogryzek! Co się z nimi stało? :Rainbow Dash: Nie mam pojęcia. Wcześniej wdeptały nas w murawę. :Applejack: No dobra! Na dziś to już wszystko! :Pinkie Pie: Myślałam, że po treningu będziemy jeszcze lepsze. :Fluttershy: Może powinnyśmy trochę odpocząć. :Rainbow Dash: Albo bardzo długo odpocząć. :Applejack: Jutro musicie się w 100% skupić na grze. Całe Ponyville liczy, że wygracie. :Fluttershy: Za nic bym nie chciała zawieść Applejack i Rainbow Dash ani innych kucyków, ale po tym treningu chyba straciłam wiarę w siebie. :Pinkie Pie: Może nie byłyśmy takie złe! Ja miałam nadzieję, że powiesz coś pocieszającego. :Fluttershy: Wiem, że one chcą, byśmy wygrały, ale jak całe miasto może liczyć na nas skoro większość kucyków nie słyszała o koszballu? :Pinkie Pie: No właśnie! Jak możemy zawieść kogoś, kto nawet nie wie o istnieniu drużyny? :Fluttershy: Ani, że będziemy grać z Appleloosą. :Pinkie Pie: Tak. Nie musimy się zbyt przejmować. Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby ktoś z miasteczka zainteresował się tym meczem. :Tłum: Naprzód Ponyville! Naprzód Ponyville! Tak! Tak! Tak! :Snails: Ooo, mam wrażenie, że wszystkie kucyki strasznie przeżywają nasz mecz. :Fluttershy i Pinkie Pie: i przerażenie :Tłum: Do boju! Do boju! wiwatują :Rainbow Dash: Ehe, chodziłyśmy wczoraj po mieście i podgrzałyśmy atmosferę. :Applejack: Tak! Chcemy, żebyście wiedziały, że całe Ponyville trzyma za was kopytka! :Pinkie Pie: Eeeeeeekstra... :Applejack: Słyszałam, że kucyki urządzą paradę, kiedy już wrócicie po pokonaniu Appleloosa! To będzie super impreza! :Fluttershy: Możliwe. :Rainbow Dash: Mówię ci! Teraz przez całą drogę do Appleloosy myśl sobie o tym, jak wszyscy będą oklaskiwać zwycięską drużynę koszballa z Ponyville. Och! Pewnie Księżniczka Celestia przyjdzie ci pogratulować! Jeżeli coś takiego nie doda wam skrzydeł, to już naprawdę nie wiem! :Fluttershy: Nie mam pojęcia, o jakich skrzydłach mówiła Rainbow Dash, ale myślę, że wystarczy mi, to co mam. A tobie? :Rainbow Dash: Hej! Wy dwie powinnyście być w bojowym nastroju! :Pinkie Pie: Widzisz... Chodzi o to... Myśląc o wszystkich kucykach, ekhm... Myśląc o nas... Aah! Nie ma mowy, żeby... :Fluttershy: Nie ma żadnego bojowego nastroju, bo to było coś strasznie fałszywego. Jesteśmy okropne w koszballu i na pewno przegramy i wszystkich zawiedziemy. I my w ogóle już w nic nie chcemy grać!! :Pinkie Pie: głośno płakać :Snails: Ja nadal mogę grać, jakby kto pytał. :Rainbow Dash: Nic nie rozumiem. One mają taki talent. Dlaczego nagle tak się zachowują? :Applejack: Może to, że mówiłyśmy im, jak bardzo wszyscy na nie liczą, trochę je przytłoczyło. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! Nie opowiadaj bajek! Kiedy inni liczą na ciebie właśnie wtedy musisz się skupić i— :Applejack: Spoważnieć i świetnie grać i— :Rainbow Dash: Być gotowym, żeby totalnie zmiażdżyć rywali i— i... To wcale nie jest w stylu Pinkie czy Fluttershy, prawda? :Applejack: wzdycha Raczej nie. Tak się skupiłyśmy na tym, co jest ważne dla nas, że zepsułyśmy to, co było w grze fajne dla nich. :Rainbow Dash: Aachh, I co teraz zrobimy? :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie? Fluttershy? :Applejack: Wiemy, że tu jesteście! Przeszukałyśmy wszystkie wagony pociągu! :Fluttershy: To może popatrzcie jeszcze raz! :Pinkie Pie: Właśnie! Bo... Nas tu absolutnie nie ma! :Fluttershy: I na pewno nas nie będzie, jeśli zechcecie nas zmuszać do gry przeciwko Appleloosie! :Pinkie Pie: Albo z nieplawym innym...! :Applejack: Ekhm... :Fluttershy: Och... Przepraszamy, że was zawiodłyśmy, ale lepiej to zrobić teraz niż podczas meczu z Appleloosą. :Rainbow Dash: Wcale nie musicie grać przeciwko Appleloosie. :Fluttershy: Naprawdę? :Applejack: Nie. My to bierzemy na siebie, a wy nie musicie się niczym przejmować. :Pinkie Pie: Uff, dopiero teraz to mówicie? :Rainbow Dash: Ale... nie możemy wyjść do Braeburna i jego drużyny bez żadnego treningu, więc chcemy, żebyście zagrały jeszcze raz. :Applejack: Przeciwko nam. :Applejack: Wiem, że przedtem drużyny były mieszane, ale Dash i ja naprawdę musimy poćwiczyć, więc zagramy przeciwko wam. :Fluttershy: Nie wiem, czy trening z nami na coś się przyda. Przecież my byłyśmy fatalne. :Rainbow Dash: Nie przejmujcie się tym. Applejack i ja traktujemy to jako rozgrzewkę. :Applejack: Tak. Grajcie zupełnie na luzie. :Pinkie Pie: To się da zrobić! :Fluttershy: Widzę, że trening naprawdę wam się przyda! :Pinkie Pie: Hihi! Łohał! :Snails: chrapie :Fluttershy: Hyhyh. Jeśli chcecie dalej trenować, nie ma sprawy. :Pinkie Pie: Tak! Ja to mogę robić cały dzień! :Rainbow Dash: Ehe, nie dzięki. Granie przeciwko wam jest tak samo upokarzające teraz, jak wtedy gdy nie chciałyśmy wam pokazać, jakie jesteście świetne. :Pinkie Pie: Chwila... co? :Snails: Nareszcie! :Applejack: Zauważyłyście, że już wcale nie gracie źle. :Pinkie Pie: Noo, racja! Dziwne! :Fluttershy: Ale, um, dlaczego wcześniej szło nam tak słabo? :Rainbow Dash: Myślę, że niektórzy lepiej znoszą presję, a niektórzy gorzej. I nawet jak nie grałyśmy, traktowałyśmy was jak siebie, co was bardzo zestresowało. :Applejack: Dlatego też gra przestała być dla was przyjemnością. :Rainbow Dash: A kiedy macie frajdę, gracie naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo dobrze! :Fluttershy: Ale bycie dobrym nic nie znaczy, jeśli za bardzo się boimy, że zawiedziemy innych. :Pinkie Pie: Właśnie! Przecież tyle kucyków w Ponyville liczy na to, że wygramy ten mecz? :Applejack: Na pewno chcą, żebyście wygrały, ale nie za taką cenę, żebyście były nieszczęśliwe. Wygrana nie jest tego warta. :Fluttershy: To, co zrobić, żeby się tak nie przejmować? :Snails: Zróbcie tak jak ja i nie myślcie o tym. Poważnie. Ja nie myślę o niczym. Nigdy. :Pinkie Pie: Hm. Mnie to pasi! :wiwatuje :Spiker: Kolejne trafienie do kosza Pinkie Pie i mamy remis! :Rainbow Dash: Idzie wam świetnie! :Pinkie Pie: Braeburn jest naprawdę dobry! :Fluttershy: Tak samo, jak ten pegaz. Ahh, nie wiem, czy ich pokonamy. :Snails: Wiecie co wam radzę? :Pinkie Pie: Nie myśleć o tym? :Snails: Nie myśleć— Ooo, tak. Właśnie. :Applejack: Heh i dopóty dopóki się bawicie, to nie ma znaczenia czy wygracie, czy nie. :Lucky Clover: gwizdek :Pinkie Pie: Hjjju! Uważam, że tak jest zabawniej! :Spiker: Pinkie Pie wykopuje pierwsza, ale jej strzał został odbity. Teraz Braeburn, który strzela, ale Fluttershy broni, na razie jest remis. Intensywna wymina strzałów. Fluttershy wykonuje swój słynny piruet, Braeburn rzuca się by- Nie to Pinkie odbija piłkę z wyskoku! Co za strzał! I koniec meczu. Ponyville wygrywa! :Tłum: Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! :Applejack: Huh. Muszę powiedzieć, że we troje daliście czadu! :Braeburn: Kuzynko, moje gratulacje. Drużyna z Ponyville zagrała całkiem niezły mecz. :Rainbow Dash: Hah! Niezły mecz? Pokazaliśmy wam, gdzie raki zimują! :Braeburn: Taa. Dostaliśmy od was lanie. Będę musiał poważnie przemyśleć strategię na spotkanie rewanżowe. :Fluttershy: Tylko nie bądź za bardzo poważny. :Pinkie Pie: Tak! Wszyscy wiedzą, że sekret dobrego koszballa to po prostu się dobrze bawić! :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, i Snails: śmiech :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 6 sezonu